


Bake Hard or Die Trying.

by klarogasms



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas baking, F/F, Fluff, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, don't ask me about the title, fluff and love, i gguess i tried to be humorous again, idek why everything I write is so obnoxiously fluff-y right now, muggle baking, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Draco and Pansy chose to bake like muggles again?<br/>Oh yeah, because they're stupid, ambitious Slytherins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake Hard or Die Trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of 25 Days of Christmas.  
> Prompt: Christmas baking.
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Flour.” Pansy demanded, holding out her hand for the package. When Draco didn't give it to her in the few seconds she granted him to do the task she groaned and turned towards him.

“Give me the flour, Draco.” she said, sounding slightly aggravated.

“I'm a little bit busy over here, Parkinson,” Draco bit back, motioning towards the blubbering strawberry jam he currently put onto the barely cool enough biscuits in front of him.

“Ugh,” Pansy groaned, balancing the ball of sticky dough in one hand as she reached past Draco for the paper bag of flour. She didn't dare to put the dough onto the worktop again, the last time she tried half of it got stuck. She grabbed the paper bag by one of it's corners and gingerly lifted it over Draco's cooking jam and onto the worktop she used. She spread flour all over it before she put the dough back down and rolled it out, flipping it over every now and then.

The reason Pansy and Draco were currently baking like muggles was out to buy more couverture chocolate to use for their Christmas baking. Pansy and Draco loved Harry and Luna, they really did, but they tended to forget why they were with them in moments like this.

It was somewhat of a tradition by now that two of Luna's and Pansy's friends helped them with their Christmas baking throughout December because all of their friends always spent the weeks pre-Christmas at their place.

It was just fair that two of their friends helped baking a shit load of cookies every year. And this year it was Draco's and Harry's turn.

Pansy had just discovered that she actually liked cooking the muggle way, especially if the dishes were really complicated. It gave her a feeling of immense pride and accomplishment when the result was de-li-cious.

So Luna suggested that they could try out baking the muggle way for this year's Christmas baking. Of course Pansy had to run the idea by Draco and Harry first, she couldn't force them not to use magic.

But after helping her to cook a marvellous shrimp sauce with rice the muggle way Draco agreed to try out baking like muggles as well.

So there they were, covered in blotches of flour and sugar. And Draco had strawberry jam on his fingers, again.

They were exhausted and this was only the third and fourth batch of biscuits they were currently finishing and preparing. There were at least another five batches to come.

At the beginning Luna and Harry tried to help, but Draco and Pansy soon kicked them out of the kitchen because they just took up space instead of being productive. Pansy later sent them down to go to the grocery store after noticing that there were a few ingredients missing.  
So it was actually Draco's and Pansy's own fault that they were in the mess they were currently in, but they'd never admit that.

“I think this batch is fine. We could put yours onto the empty baking tin,” Draco said as he opened the oven which was in between their worktops.

“Okay, get them out and put them into the living room to cool out. We can't coat them till Pots and Luna are back anyway. Put the tin onto the stove, I'll get a new sheet of baking parchment,” Pansy instructed as she cut little Christmas tree biscuits out of her dough before she kneaded the leftovers into a ball and rolled it out again.

“Will do.” Draco agreed, slipping on the oven mittens to extract the backing tin from the oven without burning his hands. He left the batch of cookies on the baking sheet on the dining table in the living room before he returned into the kitchen. Pansy put the baking parchment onto the tin and gingerly put the already cut out biscuits onto it.

She proceeded to do so when she heard the front door opening followed by Harry's voice.

“We're back! Couldn't find dark chocolate coating so we got milk chocolate instead!” he announced.

“Of course you couldn't find dark chocolate,” Pansy sighed, pushing a strand of hair which had escaped her ponytail out of her face with a part of her hand which was hopefully not covered in flour.

“Hmm, this smells awesome,” Luna sing songed as she walked into the kitchen, hugging Pansy from behind, peering over her shoulder at the baking tin.

“I'd hope so. We spent the last three hours in here baking,” Draco huffed as he finally finished the last Jammie Dodger. They didn't look as good as the ones in the stores but they smelled better than any packaged biscuit ever would.

“I'm proud of you,” Harry said as he drew Draco in by his waist, pecking the tip of his nose.

“Me too, Pans,” Luna confirmed Harry's notion as she snuggled into the crook of Pansy's neck.

“Yeah, but I'm covered in flour and feel disgusting,” Pansy retorted, wrinkling her nose at the dough she spotted underneath her perfectly manicured fingernails.

“We'll have to scrougify the shit out of our clothes later,” Draco agreed as he put his hands around Harry's neck, drawing him in to give him a proper kiss.

“Help me cutting the trees out?” Pansy asked Luna, giving her girlfriend a small kiss.

“Sure, you just had to ask,” Luna replied, tucking the loose strand back behind Pansy's ear.


End file.
